The present invention is related to an electromagnetic relay, more specifically to an electromagnetic relay in which bad electrical contact and failure of operation caused by shavings that are produced when an iron core is press-fitted into and mounted on a base are prevented.
Conventionally, when assembling an electromagnetic relay by press-fitting an iron core of an electromagnetic block into a base, it is known to mount a flat terminal 40 on a base housing 10, for example as shown in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent 3934376. In the above-mentioned electromagnetic relay, shavings are produced when the flat terminal 40 is mounted on the base housing 10 by press-fitting lower ends of leg parts 42 and 43 of the flat terminal 40 into the base housing 10.
Since the shavings are scattered and moved around in the housing, there is a problem that they may cause bad electrical contact or failure of operation when they touch a movable contact or an armature 60.